


Remus Takes Care of Sirius

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: After Sirius gets into a fight, Remus is the one who has to heal his wounds, and maybe his heart, too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Remus Takes Care of Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“You don’t need to be getting in fights for me.”

“I’m defending your honor.”

“I don’t have much honor to defend.” Remus dabbed at the cuts along Sirius’ nose, holding his face still when Sirius winced at the sting. “You’re going to scar your face, and then you won’t be half as beautiful.”

Sirius’ eyebrows arched. “Did you just call me beautiful, Remus Lupin?”

Cheeks flushing a furious crimson, Remus turned around to rinse out the washcloth in the sink, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I’m trying to feed your ego.”

“I appreciate that,” Sirius nodded, leaning up to look at himself in the mirror. There were a few jagged cuts from where fingernails had careened across his face, and a purple bruise blossomed along his jaw from where one of the Slytherins had punched him. “I look like a badass. Face scars are pretty hot.”

It took a moment for Sirius realize what he had just said, his lips curling around his teeth and his eyes darting to the floor when he noticed Remus flinch. Even if he wanted to choke out a tight laugh or squeak out some flippant quip, Remus’ mouth was full of sandpaper, and he’d much rather burn his hands under the hot water than turn around and face Sirius.

“I can finish the rest,” Sirius said, wringing his hands and hoping Remus didn’t hear the nerves electrifying his voice. “You don’t have to clean me up.”

Remus shut the water off and gently pressed the cloth against Sirius’ face. “Yes I do. It’s my fault you got hurt.”

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms, “no it’s not. You didn’t hear what they said–”

“I heard it. But it doesn’t matter what they think. I have James and Lily…and you. No one else matters.” Remus held Sirius’ hand as he ran the cloth along his bruised knuckles, and his stomach twisted, only wishing that he didn’t need an excuse to slip their fingers together and breathe in the scent of smoke and cedar lingering on Sirius’ skin. “Don’t get into any more fights for me.”

“You’re worth fighting for,” Sirius admitted automatically, holding his breath as soon as the words slipped from his lips.

Remus looked at Sirius carefully. His pink lips, a little swollen from the fight, split in the corner. His eyes, a steady rush of ocean blue, pulling him into the undertow. His hair, still disheveled and sticking up in strange places, begging to be smoothed into place. Sirius was right in front of him; all he had to do was take his chance.

“I think you have a concussion.”

Sirius frowned. “I don’t have a concussion, Remus.”

“Yes, you do,” he insisted, tossing the washcloth in the sink and guiding Sirius towards his bed. He pushed him underneath the covers and drew the curtains closed with a quick switch of his wand. “You should rest.”

“They didn’t even hit my head–” Sirius went to protest, the words caught in his throat when he felt the blankets lift and a pair of legs bumping against his. The mattress dipped under Remus’ weight as he settled beside Sirius, pushing him down.

“Just stay there. Please.”

The night was still young, and they hadn’t even had dinner yet, but Sirius was not about to leave that bed, leave Remus lying alone, for anything. Maybe Remus was right, maybe he did have a concussion; his head spun and his vision clouded with a thousand stars as he settled back into his pillows, warm breath falling against his bare shoulder. No matter how many times he blinked or rubbed his eyes with sore knuckles, everything felt light and airy, walking through a dream and into this new world where nothing hurt. Nothing but his heart, aching with every labored beat. Aching for the one thing he desperately wanted, but never dared ask for.

“Remus?”

“What?”

“Are you scared?” Sirius asked quietly, keeping as still as possible. If only the curtains were open so he could see Remus’ face, see if his eyes blew wide or gently glimmered with hope.

Remus swallowed, and without needing to know exactly what Sirius was asking, nodded. “Yes.”

It was slow, what happened next. So slow that Remus knew exactly what was coming, could have stopped it at any moment, and decided not to. Sirius’ fingers crawled underneath the blankets, searching the sheets until his skin brushed Remus’, and with a surge of confidence – or maybe fear that he would never get the chance again – let their hands slip together.

Remus’ skin was rough against his palm, calloused along his fingers and barely healed rips jagging across his thumb, but there was something so right about it, too. The way that their fingers curled around each other and overlapped, the way their arms brushed together and left a trail of goosebumps behind, the way their chests rose and fell in uneven breaths.

“Me too,” Sirius admitted.

“James might come back soon,” Remus said, letting his feet inch closer towards Sirius.

Tangling their legs together, Sirius hummed in agreement. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Neither moved.

Moving meant breaking this moment, whatever it was. Moving meant that things would go back to business as normal, and maybe abnormality wasn’t such a bad thing. Moving meant removing their hands and arms, and Sirius wasn’t ready to feel the cold memory of Remus’ body against his just yet.

“Thank you for fighting for me.”

“Always.”


End file.
